


Something Never Change

by IdinaMenzelNvYou



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdinaMenzelNvYou/pseuds/IdinaMenzelNvYou
Summary: imkb的真人rps太好嗑了。就采访来看，我的姬达已经high到爆炸！难以置信她们的cp文居然那么少！！那么，我来了～
Relationships: Idina Menzel/Kristen Bell, Kristen Bell/Idina Menzel
Comments: 11
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“我有好多梦想，最重要的两个，一个是成为公主，一个，是和我爱的人一起体验世间缤纷。”

现在，成为公主已经实现了，是的，我是现在大火的IP Frozen安娜的配音——KristenBell。在外人看来，我似乎是人生赢家，而立的年纪，就已完成了自己少时许下的祈愿：事业有成，家庭美满，可爱的女儿们围绕膝下…  
人，总不会止步于当下，当时挑中的the one渐渐的与期盼大相径庭。我想要的，是能感受情绪的细腻体贴；是温柔耐心的攀谈解答；是每一次接吻后会抱紧我，抚摸我，珍惜每一秒温存的亲密无间。  
总觉得以前对丈夫的依赖，无条件妥协，就是所谓的love。遇到她之前，我深深的以为，原来，这就算爱情了。呵，去他妈的爱情。  
从小，因为天生嗓子亮，父母有意培养我走关于声乐的道路，然也不负众望，摸爬滚打的进了百老汇，跑过龙套，演过香蕉与树，接过许多奇奇怪怪的活。累但快乐着，自己喜欢音乐，所以一直坚信歌唱能带来好运和快乐。  
像是老天终于从犄角旮旯里想到了我似的，我收到了Disney的一封信，里面写着他们，将邀请我去参加一部为动画电影配音的试镜。地点，在剧里的搭档：idina Menzel家。

简直就是一个巨大的惊喜炸弹崩开在我的脑子里，一时间思绪短暂且空白。又像是在做梦——我有了个绝佳的，证明自己的机会。以及，能和我们百老汇头牌一起合作！天知道，我一直敬佩、崇拜她。  
跟偶像一起工作？这太疯狂了。  
她在舞台上，总有一种特殊的魅力，用来粘住众人的目光，她的每一场我都会追。无论任何一场音乐剧，我总会不由自主的盯着她，感受她对舞台的掌控，我拜倒在她的张力之下，甚至一度将Maureen当作青春期某一段时间的幻想对象，不过我也丝毫没有在意，毕竟那时候，还以为自己喜欢的是Maureen的痞坏不是吗。

现在我想，不是。看着肩膀上那颗栗棕色的大毛绒脑袋，她闭着眼，湿润的嘴巴微微张开。嗯，岁月静好。

约定试镜的那天很快就到了，穿着深思熟虑了三天的“得体”衣服，现在回想起来，隆重得有点可笑。  
来到她家，我攥紧了手，机械的敲了敲。  
“wait，wait！是KristenBell吗？”她的声音不同与舞台的震撼疏离，温柔而慵懒。打开门，栗棕色的长发松松的系成一个低马尾，在身后随意的散落着。不似舞台妆的华丽厚重，略施粉黛的她看起来更加出水芙蓉。脑海迅速的记录着她的一颦一笑，一时间，居然看呆了。

“这就是，idinamenzel本人呐”是我大脑死机前的最后一个想法。  
谁都不知道我是如何熬过那一个下午的。进门开始的kristenbell宛若质壁分离，迟钝，笨拙。紧张，想吐，我不断告诫自己这只是一个小型会面仪式，可“将要面对的是迪士尼的大佬们”这个念头一次又一次的助长了我的不安。  
“Are you ok？”  
“…yes..emm…no…I’m not fine. Wait What？！”我转过身，她略显担忧的望着我，眼里满满都是关切。我一时间看呆了——她..真美啊。眼里闪着星星，高挺的鼻梁，棱角分明的线条，说不上是绝世美人，可她完全长在了我的G点上，一颦一笑深深的镌刻进了脑海。红润的嘴唇因着急而抿成一条直线，她的胸口微微起伏，我…我好了（才怪）

“annie…”她的低语像小猫般抓的我心里直痒痒，我抬手抚平她微微皱起的眉头，勾勒着挺俏的鼻梁。这又是做了什么难舍难分的悲情梦了？随着有一下没一下的安抚，这位女士继续开开心心的睡觉了，不知道她在梦些什么呢…

我随着她呼吸律动，渐渐稳住了心神，  
“relax…KristenBell…”站在钢琴前，我悄悄告诫自己。“你可以的！”她眉眼弯弯，抬手拍了拍我，隔着衣料摩挲着我的肩。悄悄感受着她掌心的温度，微凉的指尖传达了来自她的顾虑紧张，也提醒着我，这次必须一起去拼，一起感受，一起面对。  
伴奏一起，在家、在车上练习了千百遍的旋律想也没想的脱口而出。  
“While you were the one with all the strength......”  
唱到这句，情不自禁的看向她，没想到她原来一直盯着我，我的眼神下意识的颤了颤，内心就像一个偷窥被发现后想逃避的青春期懵小子，等等，我慢慢将视线移回她的眼睛，电波互相碰撞着。大概是我十分赤裸的目光使她意识到了来自对面的崇拜，红晕慢慢爬上了她脸颊。不动声色的躲开了对方的热切。这场目光拉锯战我好像赢了？但你本来就是我的动力来源，不是么？我得瑟的想到。  
有些意料之外的是，自己和她的声线居然融合的难舍难分，她的低音像是醇厚的龙舌兰，将所有听众包裹其中，似蕴藏多年的陈年佳酿，而我便是那块盐渍青柠，我们交错在品尝者口舌之间，享受与对方赫兹的难舍难分，回味酒精与自然的每一次碰撞。

“这太完美了！！”  
导演和编剧几乎跳了起来，当场拍板邀请我和她加入他们的frozen family。“你们简直是天生一对！！”编剧激动的抓着我们大喊。“ohh，我想他的意思应该是你们俩的声音融合度太棒了！太般配了！呃..我指的是姐妹之间的般配…”导演补充道。

就这样，拥有了一份“史诗般”的工作——至少我是这么认为，还是和，哦上帝，和idina！太疯狂了，我仿佛失去了后来的记忆，甚至连怎么回的家都记不清了。  
是夜，依旧和往常一样，把两个小公主安顿好之后，我在床上翻来覆去的回味着奇妙的一天，打开手机，是今天她拿着我手机输入的电话，我们还互留了Skype。我一遍又一遍的默念她的号码，偷摸加入了收藏，这可是个不错的号码呢，昏睡前，我想到。

身边的大宝宝窝在沙发上睡的愈发香甜，似乎把我当成了等身抱枕，她双手圈住了我的腰，脑袋又往我的颈窝里蹭了蹭。为了让她舒服点便想挪挪身子，像是怕我会逃走似的，她皱了皱眉头，赌气儿似的箍住了我的腰。  
“I’m here”我失笑到，似乎是因为听见声音，她因为最近的高度紧张而时刻准备“战斗”的身子松懈了下来。“这些天，可真是把她累着了。”  
ps：我是说采访！！对！！采访！


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 补档ing  
> 最近有事儿停笔，7月再更  
> 会新开坑

不同于往日，接到一个新工作之后与新的搭档总得要一个磨合期，用来准备之后工作需要的状态。先前我总是很难找准感觉，但是这次，顺利的有种让我以为团队所有人都是多年好友的时光穿梭感。

嗯，熟悉的有点可怕，idina是我姐姐，就是那个高贵典雅无微不至却又不善于表达自己的elsa，因为戏份关系，我总是和idina一起呆在录音室。可是为了收声效果，我们中间却被迫隔了两层厚玻璃。omg，好想念之前和姐姐靠在一起的时光。她身上总是奶香奶香的，好闻。

闲暇时间，除剧本之外，我们也爱聊些有的没的，横跨天南地北，我爱听她讲一些见闻八卦，她好像很喜欢听我对于某一点的高谈阔论。不得不说能容忍话唠天性的我，她真的是一位很好很好的聆听者，她微微点头的样子总能给我新的表达动力。

josh跟olaf一样一样，脑子转的太快了，他的嗓音反映了本人，就是个十足的乐天派。jonathan不愧是glee的一把手，模仿sven也十分有趣。  
只不过和后者在一起共事的时间太少了，我总是听着他们的demo对戏。但每一个人都是不可替代的，大家完全没有任何距离感，这感觉简直太奇妙了。

日复一日，开始几乎每个礼拜，都需要重新录一版故事。却从来没有因此低落，反倒所有人乐在其中，绘画师们总是会送我们一些衍生出来的小作品，而我们总是惊奇于他们宽拓的创造力。我太喜欢这份工作了，能和所有可爱的人在一起。

光阴如梭，所有人一直以来的努力，总会带来回报，Frozen终于上线了。首映式，我们都换上了隆重的礼服，我挽着idina的手——姐妹俩总是要一起出镜的不是么？在闪光灯的笼罩下，大家都有些紧张。第一次以电影主角身份走上那么正式的红毯，内心是空白激动的。看着身边的idina，后者与我相视一笑，能在一起，真好。  
回望这两年大家付出的所有努力，汇聚成了这一部电影，总有些恍若隔世。

（我划拉开挡住她脸的小棕毛，看着她脸上的倦容，轻轻叹了口气。现在是休憩时间，她几乎在沾了沙发的那一刻就沉沉的睡了过去，心疼的摸摸她眼下淡淡的乌青，轻轻拍着她的背，仿佛是我的肩膀高度不合适，她动了动脑袋，靠在了我的肩上，下巴抵在了胸上。蜷缩成一个小婴儿一样的形状，就差冒个鼻涕泡泡了……）

首映结束，反响情理之中意料之外的爆好。不得不佩服Disney确实为了这部电影下了很大的心血，连作为全程参与的“主创人员”之一的我都沉浸在姐妹俩的情绪里。和在场观众一样，我感叹于elsa的隐忍，难受于姐妹的被迫分离，心疼于安娜急于寻找true love的过度纯真，悲痛于她们痛失双亲的打击  
。  
anna是那样天真阳光，elsa却是那样惹人怜爱。let it go一出全场哗然，elsa13年的情绪堆积，她的痛心，她的担惊受怕，终于在这首歌里灰飞烟灭。大家随着她的心境起伏时，我却偷偷瞄了一眼idina，她精致的脸上因为激动而显得红扑扑的——显然，她也对自己这首变身bgm十分满意。我不禁感慨于作曲家Lopez夫妇的实在是太了解她嗓音的勾人程度了，将她优点绽放的淋漓尽致。这首歌一定会被流传于大街小巷，我偷偷的想到。

idina的身子朝我这儿歪了歪，因为影厅内正高潮迭起，也没人会来注意配音们正在做什么。她大概是累了，我悄悄打量她，见她看的入迷，我也稍稍往她的方向靠了靠。正如anna一直想靠近、追随姐姐一样，我也是。

hans的黑化令观众的心情跌倒冰点，他举起剑砍向elsa的时候我攥紧了拳头，身边的扶手微微颤抖着，大家都被牵动着心弦。千钧一发时anna的奋不顾身，就算变成冰雕也在所不惜，誓要要保护她的elsa，感动了在场的所有人，甚至有小朋友和elsa一起小声的抽泣了起来。elsa抱着anna的冰雕自责啜泣，也正因为她终于冲破了那道刻意隐藏、躲避对妹妹的爱的防线，anna回来了。

这才是真爱不是么——无关风月，无关大局，无关琐事，只因为我们心里有着也爱着彼此。

旁边的idina突然牵住了我的手！ummmm，我立马就从混乱的思绪中跑了出来，电影快结束了，大概是提醒我一会得跟她一起走吧。虽然这么安慰自己，但是心跳依然直线加速。大有一去不复返的趋势。因为紧张手心微微出汗，她大概是感受到了，轻轻的摩挲了一下我的手背……太丢脸了，所幸在黑暗中，没人看得见我红成番茄的脸。大家为剧情欢呼着，随着elsa心魔的“融化”，阿伦黛尔重回暖春，happy ending。等演员表结束之后，全场爆发出前所未有的热烈掌声……

刚从电影里脱离出来还没回过神的我，被idina拉着，一起被簇拥着，人们大声欢呼着，他们叫着我们剧里的名字“elsa！anna！！！together！！！！”

自己还挺享受together的感觉的嘿嘿嘿，正偷乐着，我就被idina和经纪人拉上了保姆车。  
我们该去参加庆功晚会了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本文视角刚开始是第一人称插叙向  
> 后来会逐渐拉回第三人称  
> 刚开始可能看着有点累  
> ao3不能粗体hhh

车内  
经纪人们去了另一辆车讨论接下来该如何对应宣传的内容。  
脑子还是一片混沌。我靠在椅背上，感受着司机放的pop funk，看着窗外湍流的车影。呼，衣服有点勒的慌… 

“你不补点口红吗？”idina歪了歪头，看着我。

“额…好的…谢谢！”

今天的她，一妆一发都是那么的雅致得当。她拿起口红往嘴上轻点，对着小镜子抿了抿。水润的双唇在朱红的点缀下愈发甜蜜诱人映衬着窗外折射进来的微光……

“怎么了？”我来不及移开的视线与她的目光撞了个满怀。

“没…没事。”看她笑盈盈的转回去继续补妆后，我暗自松了口气。整了整稍皱的礼服，也准备稍微捣腾捣腾自己…

几乎把包翻了底朝天——我口红粉饼呢……由于这次活动不比从前自己随便化几笔就能应付的，媒体们的“长枪短炮”可容不得妆容有半点不得体，所以经纪公司难得请了一个团队来帮忙做造型。说了这么多，是的我没带。作为半个（？）艺人我居然，这点常识，都没有，可，太丢脸了。

在我暗自神伤那会，她悄悄拍了拍我的肩，手里是粉饼口红：“你没带吧，我也经常忘带的，所以我每个手包里面都会装一些，用我的吧！”

“谢谢…”表面强装淡定的我，内心似乎有一团火在乱蹦…

我到现在还记得那一天她的口红是水蜜桃甜丝丝，腻的我心痒痒的，上唇时，膏体上似乎残留着她嘴唇的温度。我盯着身旁不施粉黛，唇瓣却依然水灵的她——诶，这算是间接性接吻吧，那是我们的第一次，要记牢。不同于一般的脂粉气，粉饼也和她身上的味道相似，都是淡淡的牛奶味，纯纯的…她的味道…我努力的深呼吸，像是要把身边的空气都吸尽一般…该死的占有欲！

宴会现场

我跟在idina身边，接受着各类媒体嘉宾的吹捧赞扬，与所有来搭讪的人寒暄。嘴真酸啊…笑的。idina虽然看着很害羞，却总是能游刃有余接下所有的花言巧语，并以一个谦卑的姿态退出聊天，我望着她，精致而一丝不苟的妆发，嘴角一抹恰到好处的微笑。不卑不亢，心如止水。

“你们的声音简直是天造地设的一对！！！！”一位高层眉飞色舞对着我们点头，丝毫不吝啬她的赞美。“特别是你啊menzel，let it go实在是太棒了！我敢说，这一次，绝对是你全新的开始！”

“谢谢您，Kristenbell也十分出色，她为anna配音，剧里剧外都是我妹妹！帮助了我许多，我也从她身上学到了很多……”  
说着，idina一把将在后面无所事事的我拉到了他们面前。  
“wait…谢谢你idina，我…我一直在朝你的方向努力…”

“哈哈哈，你们可真有意思”高层爽朗的笑着，“嗯，这次Frozen剧组可是下了老劲儿啊，elsanna都有你们二位的影子啊，简直本色出演啊…”  
“谢谢您…”

“让我们为frozen举杯！为idina、kristen、josh、jonathan举杯！”

所有人举起了手中的酒杯，互相祝贺着。叮叮当当，不绝于耳。

“我们也为自己庆祝一下吧？”她的声音苏苏的，萦绕在我耳边，有点心痒。  
“叮！”她抿唇一笑。“遇见你我真开心，呵呵…”  
“我也是...”我盯着她，她笑靥如花。

心脏，似乎要蹦出来似的，一下又一下有力的敲在我的胸腔。

这是…心动的感觉？


	4. Chapter 4

“wait! wait! wait!”  
我努力迫使自己冷静下来，滚烫的脸颊出卖了实诚的内心，火烧一般，灼燎着肌肤。

许是酒精的味道激发了荷尔蒙的魅力，我怎么也控制不住自己蓬勃的心跳。昏暗的光中，她的眼眸格外明亮，无意识的对我暗送秋波。  
我竭力控制着自己想要一把吻上去的冲动......

看着金毛小姑娘像是在极力忍着些什么，无助里透着淡淡的坚定，因为微醺而湿漉漉的眼睛眨巴着，怪可爱的。idina鬼使神差的凑近了过去.......

“i...idina..？”等我回过神来的时候，她的吐息近在咫尺。唇瓣轻轻印上脸颊，停留的时间并不长，很快就离开了。可这个吻，使我的感官，似乎敏感了百倍，我清清楚楚的感受到，她的唇纹镌绣进肌肤纹理。似乎透过一切，刻印在了我的心底。

她...她主动亲我了，纵然之前在录音室的小打小闹不乏一些肢体上的接触，但以前，从来没有过这般，别样而甜腻。嘈杂的音乐不知怎的被过滤出了脑海，明明是一瞬间的举动，仿佛被放慢了几百倍——我贪恋于与她气息的交汇，眼神的胶融；痴迷于与她微妙的磁场，指尖的交错；沉溺于她深邃而清明的双眸，炽热饱满的红唇。

就像是宇宙中之前遗失方向的行星终于找到了属于自己的轨迹，我迫不及待的向她靠近。必须循着轨道，看似无限接近了，却又无法再入一步...沉沦...  
“你...”我声带有些颤抖。

“小姑娘皮肤就是好”她嫣然一笑，“和你在一起就像亲姐妹一样自然，我好喜欢~”

我微微失神，就算依靠的再近，也只能按着自己的轨迹无限循环。她的星空璀璨无限，而我，只不过是当下最靠近她的那一颗罢了…… 

平常她提到儿子的时候，总会特别开心起劲儿。她肯定过的也很幸福...

“好啊，私下别叫我kristen了，叫annie吧，我家人都这么叫我。姐姐！”

“sis...”我无聊的把玩着棕色的发丝儿，她的头发总是异常柔顺，却微微带了点自来卷儿。那是她第一次亲我——kristen拿着头发在自己脸上勾勒着“这是个大日子，必须牢记！”她暗自想到。

首映式结束，等待我们的就是铺天盖地的采访、活动、邀约。那段时间，我们俩简直忙的跟个陀螺一样！一刻不停，电影甚至比我们想象中的还要成功！热度扩散到了全世界。你难以想象，举个例子吧，无论是电台、餐厅、咖啡馆乃至盥洗室...大街小巷，你都能听见冰雪女王正在创造违章建筑。

走在路上，十个小女孩有九个都会带着关于elsa的周边，说实在的，第一部女主不是anna吗？我酸酸的想，可怜的anna。

后续工作热火朝天的袭来，我和idina显然有点措手不及，我们拥有了更多的粉丝（当然她的粉丝本来也很多～），热情度难以想象，活动现场，她们穿着各式各样的角色服装，精致的妆容，甚至有一对恋人打扮成elsanna当众kiss——我的心微微颤动了一下，别说，真的挺赏心悦目的。  
kristen像是突然想到了什么，她偷偷望向idina，发现对方也正盯着同样的地方看。

“这个想法也挺不错的，不是吗？elsa和anna...”idina主动挽过我的手，一起走进了会场。

徒留外围粉丝一片惊喜的呼声......


	5. Chapter 5

采访  
不知怎的，采访出奇的顺利。  
对于这部电影，我有太多话想说了！可能是过于激动的原因，一开口，总是滔滔不绝，根本停不下来。而idina总是带着微笑，安静而典雅的看着我，时不时点个头。面对镜头的她，似乎有种天然的紧张感，总是要深思熟虑一番，然后腼腆的组织一段听起来最官方最谨慎的答案，再向众人娓娓道来。不得不说，elsa真是像极了她。一模一样。

说着说着，有时候，我那一直处于害羞状态中的姐姐就会莫名其妙的忘词。本就柔声细语的低喃，渐弱到根本听不清。

而我最喜欢的就是这一刻——那时候，我总像个大义凛然的救兵从天而降，为她带来一个合适的…词汇！当她对我眼神示意之后，拾起信心继续侃侃而谈时。内心的花全开了，一大片。忍不住咧开嘴角，傻乎乎的痴笑着，心想：看！她需要我。 

一切都按部就班的进行着，奥斯卡，所有人都伸长了脖子翘首以盼。这次，因为整部电影反响十分热烈，上至六七十岁颐养天年的祖母辈儿，下至刚会走路牙牙学语的小宝宝，你要问他elsa是谁，总会得到一句：“Ohh…snow Queen！”或是眉飞色舞的哼几句Let it go的调调。而小朋友们家里总会有那么几个elsanna的玩偶陪伴，某些大朋友更是。

因此，我们抱有极大的信心，这次，可谓是志在必得。

Oscar，全球影人、影迷的狂欢节。晚会那天，众星云集，所有人都不会放弃这一次崭露头角的机会盛装出席，可谓是百家争鸣。我们也不例外。这一次，打的，是一场无硝烟的战役。  
早在两周前，我和idina就已经确定了那天红毯各自要穿的礼服款式，她选了一件墨绿色抹胸长裙，她把自己试穿的照片发给了我做参考，贴身的丝质布料包裹着玲珑的身姿。  
我放大了那张图片，一寸一寸的滑动着，欣赏着。眼神是仿佛略地侵城的将领，将无与伦比的曼妙净收眼底。虽然只是一张助理匆忙拍下的照片，也难以掩盖她奇妙的魅力。我又悄悄将这张照片存了下来，仿佛那位将领已经功成身就，飘飘然的接下了属于她的“美人江山”。  
挑了一件纯白与她相衬，私心相信，深与浅的碰撞，无论适用在何处，都是最具有冲击力的。

现场  
我从未切身感受过如此隆重却不失秩序的盛典。平时从来都以事不关己高高挂起的悠闲，蹲在电视前看着好戏——看各位或艳压群发或标新立异。虽说其实很熟悉走红毯的流程，毕竟：没吃过猪肉，还没见过猪跑么？但轮到自己头上了，还是有种对于陌生紧张感。

精神高度紧张着，我们谨慎的听从安排，生怕在某些不注意的地方犯下错误，今天的媒体，可是铆足了劲的想挖料，经纪人再三嘱咐我们可不能留下把柄。好在，我和idina都很镇得住场。团队满意的冲我们点点头。  
踏上红毯，扑面而来的是脚下踩的那一份厚重。这块红毯承载着千千万万的影人心血，它迎来送往了一批又一批时代的豪杰，同时它也无私的欢迎着每一位新秀的莅临。

kristen紧紧的牵着idina的手——我们是一体的。

我和她一步步稳健的走在这条不算长的红毯。我努力的将身体的律动与她保持一致。走到拍照点，她轻轻的搂住我的腰，像是突然拥有了后盾，我宛如走在悬崖峭壁般的不安感遗失殆尽。我抬眼望了望动人的她，接收到了她的温柔的坚定，也搂上了她的腰。  
不似一般女性的纤弱，她的腰紧实而有力，能感受到肌肉在我手中跃跃欲试的跳动。她一定很注重自己的身材管理，肉感密度完全不像一位生产过的母亲。

“紧张吗？”  
“紧张吗？”  
“噗嗤———”大概是我们的小默契太过于不约而同，idina率先笑了起来。  
“嘿嘿嘿”我看着嫣然含笑的她，不由得眉眼弯弯：“你真美”  
她害羞的吐了吐舌头，我一时间竟又一次看呆了，她的一举一动都那么楚楚动人……

而那次结束之后，经纪人发照片时我才发现，原来这一幕被某个媒体的记者拍了下来。我仔细端详那张照片，两个人的神态都是那么的自然、合拍。宛如一对从小长大的青梅。正想发给她的时候，我收到了来自她的信息——“快看啊，我太喜欢这张了，把你拍的简直灵动的就快要从我手机屏幕里跃出来了！”下面附的正是我细细品味了不知多少遍的那张照片。  
我悄悄把dee的脑袋重新调整了一下，以便她醒来时不要落枕，打开了我和她的聊天界面——即使过去了这么多年，之后也陆陆续续有了不少照片，可我还是最喜欢这一张。  
kristen看着里面吐着舌头的idina，眼神柔情的不像话，轻轻在对方的额头上落上一吻

“I always love you.”

“Me too”  
idina在睡梦中咂巴了一下嘴，蹭了蹭kristen。


	6. Chapter 6

走下红毯

一起接受了许多媒体的采访，看着记者们一个个都那么激情澎湃，我想，今夜必定难眠。  
牵着她走进会场，落座。可能是因为今晚idina需要演唱的原因，我们的座位十分靠前，视野广阔，能轻松的看见舞台上的一举一动。  
这下可以好好欣赏欣赏了，kristen美滋滋的，全身都散发着甜蜜的粉泡泡。  
开始没多久，idina就被通知去换造型准备候场了。

“我去了…”  
“加油！等你哦”

Kristen的眼睛亮亮的，热切坚定，夹带着些许期盼的望着自己，发着光，idina觉得就算自己让她去做任何事情，Kristen都会在所不辞。她真是我的小太阳，idina想。  
后台，人声鼎沸，工作、演职人员紧张却有条不紊的行动着。

“加油，加油，你可以的。你今天代表着disney、代表着frozen组”  
四肢百骸都散发着凉意，自己宛如一个提线木偶般被造型师从头到尾重新粉饰，她攥着手紧闭着双眼。原本清醒的头脑，像是被无数只手狠狠拉进混沌深渊…该死，该死，脑海中那弯名为紧张的弓几乎一触即发。明明身体不断的打着冷颤，手心却不停的冒着汗。  
idina强迫自己冷静下来，可是越这样暗示自己，不安的念头就更为强烈。  
“没关系，没关系，就像昨天走台一样，中间删了一段千万不要忘记。”她无时无刻不在叮嘱自己。

“……”留意到报自己名字嘉宾已经上场了，掌声真热烈啊，光是在后台，都能感受到下面的高朋满座。

“…The Wickedly Talented…” 

终于，我（她）要上台了…

“—Adele Dazeem”  
“什么？怎么会…”

WAIT WHAT???我怎么也没想到，作为一个报幕嘉宾，一位在圈子里好说歹说也有着一席之地的演员，居然会连名字都看错，还是idina这样有辨识度的名字。  
完了。接触了这段时间下来深知自己姐姐个性的kristen倒吸一口冷气，闭上眼睛，悄悄祈祷着：千万、千万不要出什么岔子。加油啊，idina。

“为什么？”  
idina觉得自己头脑短暂的空白了，可下面骤然响起的掌声，不得不催促死机的大脑迅速运转起来，丢人、委屈、不甘一瞬间全涌上心头。不可以…要开始了，她努力放平心态，整理好表情。场灯一亮，霎时，光不遗余力的攀上她的身体、发丝、悄悄撒在礼服上，折射着若隐若现的金光，她努力的弯起嘴角，绽放出最璀璨的那抹恬笑，全场为之赞叹——她，就是冰雪女王。

太美了，kristen觉得自己几乎被晃瞎了眼——她总是能轻易成为全场的焦点，夺目又惊艳。我仔仔细细的从上到下的打量着idina，近乎完美，可是前奏时微微颤抖的嘴角，还是出卖了她纷扰的内心。从她一出来开始，我便移不开眼了，以自己了解她的程度来看，在这么重要的场合被完全读错…  
一开腔，磁性而温柔的低吟牵动着所有人的心，刹那间恍若身处一片苍茫，虔诚的跟着冰雪女王寻找自我。  
万幸，万幸…

“Don’t let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know…  
LET IT GO…”

我做不到，我做不到let it go…被叫错名字，之前收到过的讥讽嘲笑如同潮水般涌上心头，干涩而悲切的反应，刺激的她几乎快要喉头失守，而高音的爆发近在咫尺… 

心乱如麻……却又进退两难。嗓子愈发酸涩，一直以来的经验告诉她下一个高音一定不行，她难以启齿，不，不行，不能断，她硬着头皮嘶吼了上去…

完了...她绝望的闭上眼

idina……


	7. Chapter 7

手机微微的震动，将idina从失魂的空洞无尽中拉了出来。  
-are you ok……？  
-i’m great…  
-3 minutes. rest room. waiting you.  
kristen率先走出了会场。

我那时慌极了，idina自下台以来，虽然看着神色如常，可她紧紧攥着的手，好似揪着我的心。

“annie…”  
一打开门，她便径直往我的方向走了过来，泪珠盈睫，在精致的眼眶里打转。

这是她第一次叫我annie呢…虽然之前私心旁敲侧击了许多次，她总是安静的听着，然后点点头。先顾不得那么多了…她一把抱住了我，像是要把我揉进骨血，眼泪夺眶而出。“我搞砸了…我失误了…annie…”

kristen知道，现在说什么都不为过，她就这样安静的抱着idina，轻轻拍着她的背，默默感受着情绪的迸发。

“没事的…没事的…”

背上微微发热的掌心轻柔而坚定，虽隔着礼服，透过衣料到肌肤相贴却又是那样真实而火热，仿佛是力量传递的枢纽，idina慢慢平静了下来。

“可…”她哑着嗓子抽抽噎噎的说，深邃的眼睛里再次蓄满了泪水，欲滴未滴。看着泫然欲泣的idina，我有些手足无措。我并不擅长安慰人，只能用通常安抚女儿的方式亲吻着她，从眼角到嘴角，为她拭去斑驳的泪痕。

“不要想太多，我永远爱你…的Snow Queen，我……大家都爱你…不要去想别的，我们d..idina那么美，怎么能哭呢？”kristen任由她抱着，腾出一只手抽了些纸，在空中顿了顿。“擦擦吧亲爱的，一会补补妆，我带了口红粉饼。”kristen有些小羞涩。

“呜…”idina吸了吸鼻子，闭着眼睛不说话，睫毛微微颤抖着，红唇嘟嘟的泛着水润的光。“为什么我…我总是能把一切事情搞砸…活的太失败了”她靠在kristen身上，下颚抵着瘦小却充满力量的肩膀，蹭了蹭。

五感无论缺失哪一环，其他四感都会带动极致的默契配合，从而弥补缺陷。idina闭着眼睛，用心感受着kristen——她身上总有一股令自己安心的味道。

“你…”我感受到怀中的人儿有些狂躁，在我耳边嗅来嗅去的，吐息喷洒在耳廓，痒痒的，挠进了我的心窝。

kristen有些难以自持。虽说女生之间亲亲抱抱没什么大不了的，但遇见idina，自己总是没来由的过于敏感。她悄悄想往后留出点距离。“不许动。”“…”被发现了。“抱着我。”  
“嗯…”kristen艰难的点点头，这谁顶得住啊…

“我要离婚了。”  
“嗯…?!!!WAIT WHAT????????”


	8. Chapter 8

她真的离婚了。

奥斯卡盥洗室的接触就像是一场美丽的梦， idina终于把心底最柔软脆弱的一面展现给了我。

我们也没能在里面呆多久，演员的自我修养迫使她迅速整理好情绪，出了门。又是星光熠熠的ice Queen了。

那之后的一个月，随之而来的铺天盖地关于idina失误的通稿、质疑。但idina似乎没有时间去在意这些，她忙得起飞。后续也有一些采访和场合需要我们一起出席，可她往往是卡着点匆匆的来，完事又匆匆的离去…

kristen望着因为少了个人而异常空荡荡的休息室，恍若隔世。她到底把自己放在什么位置？为什么最近每次都这样匆匆的走，她看起来很不好，就算笑也是牵强的拉起嘴，眼底呼之欲出的是淡淡的悲伤？纵然她掩饰的再好，kristen还是发现了。

是因为离婚吗？

那天晚上idina告诉我她要离婚的时候，实不相瞒，我心跳漏了半拍。一下子五味杂陈，甚至，有些小欣喜。呃，我也说不上来为什么会有这样的感觉，总是觉得那样的人绝对是配不上优秀的idina的。

kristen百思不得其解，为什么idina那晚之后突然转变了那么多，即使一起跑通告，她也没有说起关于离婚的任何事情，只是看着整个人都如此疲惫的她，也不能多问什么。

她还好吗？

不太好。

idina坐在的士上。这是最后一次诉讼了，明天的她，终于要重回单身。她疲倦的闭起了眼，揉了揉眉心。奥斯卡后的一个月，她都在筹备着离婚的事。儿子，她拼尽一切，一定要将他留在身边。本以为自己准备的足够充分，哪曾想，那边也是有备而来，这样一来一回，居然纠缠了一个多月，好在今天以后，一切都回归原点。

踏出法院，她长舒一口气，包里多了两张纸，一张宣布自己重获新生，一张是儿子的抚养权，结束了。她有些蹒跚的走在街头，脑子有些混乱。idina坐在街边的长椅上，捋了捋最近发生的所有事，一件件像是走马灯般呈现着。谢天谢地，总算是过了。

——————————————————

瘫在沙发上，她掏出手机，随意滑动着，习惯性的滑到了那个名字，鬼使神差的按了进去。

[我离婚了。]

[?!?are you ok?]

以为对面没收到，刚准备撤回，没想到她就像守着屏幕似的。

[idina你还好吗？]

[/抱]

idina盯着屏幕，有些失神。自己明明还没准备好该如何去向kristen阐述这一段时间的前因后果，可心却抢先了大脑一步。

事实上，kristen确实守在屏幕前。通告结束后，因为idina的反常，她有些失神，不管做些什么，心里总像有一块大石头压着，喘不过气来。  
她到底怎么了？她为什么不告诉我？不不不kristen你怎么了，你只是她的工作搭档，仅仅只是如此，可是那天晚上…

我到底是怎么了？

kristen心乱如麻，她觉得如果今天不问清楚，就根本做不了任何事。她打开手机，熟练的找到对话框。看着“idinamenzel”心里万千思绪，却不知如何开口。

[我离婚了。]

消息来的猝不及防，弹出来的时候，kristen不置可否的心跳漏了半拍，但已经摸清idina个性的她，生怕对面封口反悔，想也没想的回了

[?!?are you ok?]  
fuck，她当然不会好了！都离婚了，kristen暗暗骂着自己蠢，立马加了一个抱抱的表情，现在的他最需要的就是聆听和安慰。

等待的过程，是漫长而着急的，可kristen甚至还有点兴奋，终于要开口了。

20分钟，kristen不敢离开手机生怕错过什么来自idina的消息。而idina自认为用了十分良好的心态编辑了前因后果，给kristen发了过去。

虽然idina通篇都向她传达了四个字——“我没关系”，可深谙她个性的kristen是怎么也不会相信的。

一整夜，kristen看着对话框里的语气渐渐恢复了一点原有的元气，终于放了一点心。她望了望窗外，天刚露白。

[GN,哦也许是GM！谢谢你babe，xo，我要睡了，两个小时以后还要送walker上学love you【心】]  
谢天谢地，她终于知道要睡觉了。这是kristen睡前最后的想法。

——————————————————

就这样，在没有工作任务期间，她们居然成了线上网友。idina似乎找到了能够倾诉的对象，每天发生了什么事她都会在夜晚与kristen分享。比如音乐剧排练时的小问题，比如今天有多少粉丝穿着elsa的衣服在演职入口等她前面，再比如今天walker又惹她生气了等等…

kristen很喜欢这种能被idina需要的感觉，也说不上来为什么，就是喜欢与她聊天，听她讲琐碎的事情，被需要的感觉，真不赖！

———————————————————

日常聊天之余，kristen总会分享一些有趣的小东西给她，因为事业正值上升期的原因，自己根本没时间冲浪，所以每天idina最期待的，就是kristen给自己发消息的提示音，她总是那么有趣，休息时坐在台前看着对话框里的一大串嘘寒问暖，idina的脸红扑扑的。

“哟！idina恋爱啦？”

搭档的女演员看着idina只要一下台就迫不及待拿出手机盯着屏幕傻笑的劲头，坏坏的说道。

“没…没有，哪有的事。”idina有些慌乱。

“我看有！哪有人只要一下台就去捞手机，傻笑，这动作，啧啧，一气呵成啊。”

她朝idina手上还在微微发亮的手机挑了挑眉。旁边的吃瓜群众们看热闹不嫌事大，个个都冲着手机吹口哨。

“就是就是，我们dee姐这么风华正茂，一定很多人追。”

“不是，不是，”idina连忙锁屏。

“哎哟，那如果不是，倒是是谁啊？”

“kbell啦……就是kristenbell，我们不是一起合作了frozen吗。她是我妹妹”idina害羞的说。

“ohh～也不是不行啊，那次奥斯卡我可都注意着呢，你妹妹那眼神，可不像是把你当姐姐啊，你们这对，我嗑了！”她走过来，坏笑着拍了拍idina的肩。

“我也我也！加我一个”众人纷纷起哄。

“你…你们”idina涨红了脸，看着他们，脑海里突然想到kristen那晚轻轻吻过她的脸，现在，被吻过的地方像是火灼一般，烧的脸颊生疼。她不顾后面的调侃口哨，落荒而逃。

“我和Kristen么…….”


	9. Chapter 9

想啥呢？

idina使劲摇了摇头，强迫自己冷静下来。可脸上却是止不住的滚烫，疯了，都疯了，她快步走向盥洗室，用冷水洗了把脸。

镜子里的自己，脸上和睫毛都挂着未干的水珠，湿漉漉的，衬的面颊上两坨嫣红格外动人。她定定的望着水珠从眼前划落，滴在水池边，有像是砸进了心里，溅起涟漪。

[hey？怎么了？]  
[宝贝？]  
[在休息么？]  
[…]

聊着聊着不知道为什么对面的idina突然消失了，kristen有点疑惑。应该是突然被叫走去对光了吧，她安慰自己。

[刚才同事来了。。。]

[行，我也不打扰你了，排练很累，好好休息xo]

她…idina有些出神，

“我看好你和kristen哦～”

这句话久久在脑中盘旋。

她的脸，她的眸，她精致的五官，她动人的神采…“kristen-bell…”她低低的咀嚼着这串单词

“idina？？idina？？下半场开始了！”

“哦？？哦！来了！”

2.  
【我也不知道自己这是怎么了。简直每时每刻都想了解idina的一举一动。连一向都比较有信心的自制力，都在“与idina聊天”这件事面前显得不堪一击。

我十分迫切的希望她能对我放下一切顾虑枷锁，无时无刻不想与她谈天说地，与她道古论今，甚至，想加入她的生活。】

kristen慌忙摇了摇头，试图把最后的荒唐想法甩出脑海。可越是在意，就越是挥之不去。

……

“就这些…我是不是疯了”kristen瘫在沙发上挖着手指。

“什么时候开始的？”沙发的对面，西装笔挺的男人正在记着些什么。

“我哪知道，要是知道，也不至于那么被动。”kristen翻了个白眼。“嗯……大概是一见她，就想呆在她身边吧，嘻嘻。”

“对方呢？”

“我要是知道 还来问你？”

“这是你的情感咨询。”

“finefinefine，我不知道，她不拒绝，也不主动，但是有种强烈的直觉告诉我，她很喜欢跟我在一起！”

“直觉？bell小姐，你这句话说得未免太宽泛了。”

“可我又不知道她在想什么…”Kristen想到idina每次都是以一种微妙的态度欲迎还羞？有些不知所措。

“额…其实”就在咨询师放弃希望想跳过这个话题的时候，一直在角落里抠手指的kristen突然正了正身子。 

“我开始有强烈的想保护她，想和她时时刻刻在一起的感觉，是在奥斯卡，那天晚上她主动抱住了我，一遍又一遍的叫着我的昵称，就像一只被遗弃的小猫咪…看起来很没有安全感……”

“咳咳，请你简洁一下语言 小猫咪这种，我们不是在写作文。” 

“okok，然后，我也不知道说什么就像安慰女儿一样亲她，似乎还挺适用的，她慢慢好了。她就抱着我…” 眼看着kristen又陷入了无限的粉泡泡中，咨询师有些无语。  
“那晚之后呢？”

“…waitwhat？哦那之后的一个月，我们都没有任何除工作外的交集，我总觉得像一场梦，太不真实了，但她泪水的味道还是那么的真切…一个月之后，她突然就给我发了短信，她说她离婚了。然后…我其实有点小开心，不过当然先是安慰她。不用想，她心情肯定很差。那天之后我们就，嗯成为了，网友？反正我们一直聊天，无话不谈。我会给她分享很多好玩的事儿，刚离婚嘛，脑子里的弦总要放松放松，她也会汇报一下自己的行程，每天最期待的，就是算着时间看她给我发的消息啦…哎，总有种在一起生活了很久的错觉…”

那是因为你喜欢上她了啊，咨询师撇了撇嘴，考虑着应该如何组织语言告诉kristen的时候，突然，沙发上的kristen跳了起来。

“！！！我知道了！！！我知道了！！”她尖叫着蹦下来，光着脚在走来走去，踩的地板啪啪作响，嘴里念念有词：“我怎么那么蠢啊。”

她冲上前，激动的拉着咨询师的手，“我喜欢她！我-喜-欢-她！我喜欢idina！！！！这该死的心动！！”

“我很荣幸，小姐，您终于意识到了。”被拉着衣袖的男人撇了撇嘴。

刚被激动冲昏头脑的kristen，经过了五分钟的头脑风暴后，发现一个问题，逐渐冷静了下来。自己喜欢有啥用啊，idina…shit！太难了。

“我该怎么办？”恢复正常后的kristen攥着咨询师的衣袖可怜巴巴的摇着。

“这…”我哪知道那位的心思啊。但看着kristen那焦虑的小表情，怕是听不进自己准备好的那一大堆安慰的空话了。

“你得确定对方的态度。如果她也一样喜欢你的话，不就皆大欢喜么？”

“有道理！！”说着kristen一刻不停的收拾着咨询师的书籍包包，一股脑的塞到他怀里，并往外推着，“byebyebyebye，老娘要思考了，别打扰我，再见不送！  
！”

嘭—

“…”被关在门外风中凌乱的兄弟，内心十分苦涩。


	10. Chapter 10

“我爱她，我爱她！”kristen心头堵着的大石终于落下了，可紧接着又有一块新的、更加沉重的，死死砸在了胸口。

“那，她…能接受我么？”一想到idina平常对自己模模糊糊的态度，这些日子相处下来也已经摸清了她的性格，kristen有些拿不准，她烦躁的挠着头，怎么办？

深夜，kristen毫无形象的瘫在沙发上，空洞的望着天花板，从傍晚开始，什么都没吃也没干。像是想到了什么，她猛地起身，拿起了之前冷落了一天的手机：除了一些没用的推送，其他什么也没有。划开聊天界面，和idina的聊天仍然停在昨天的排练间隙。

她丧气的跌回沙发，就算自己一天都没有找idina聊天，她也没有任何反应，大概对于她来说，自己也没那么重要吧…

软件的那头，idina同样凝望着与kristen的聊天界面，眼看着if/then即将公演，可是舞台还是不尽完美，越来越忙的日程排练压的她几乎喘不上来气，每一次排练间隙，她总会第一时间去留意手机屏幕，可也从没有来自K-bell的新消息。

她也是有自己的圈子的不是吗。idina失落极了……

一整天，kristen宛如失踪了一样，毫无音讯。然而平时被动惯了的idina并不擅长找聊天话题，她删了又删...不知道怎么开口。

「ifthen马上要公演了……你，会来吧？」

消息提示音在寂静的半夜时分显得格外刺耳。kristen被吓得一激灵。

「ofcourse！」

「好好排练哦最近，等你那一天carry全场！好姐姐！」

深谙idina个性的kristen当然不会让好不容易才有点势头的火焰转瞬即逝，她知道idina并不善表达，能让她主动给自己发消息，一定是费了老大劲儿了。

是不是，她也在乎我呢……？kristen的心里暖暖的，这次，一定要当面说清楚！

「行，我给你留两张票」

「一张就够，记得要最好的位置哦！我可是要全方位，多角度欣赏这部剧的！」

噗嗤……idina忍不住笑了出来

「好好好，都依你，一定要来看我啊...」

纽约，对比la更多一份科技感的繁华，清晨的纽约，雾蒙蒙的，连太阳都还没出来。

“好困...”kristen拉着行李箱站在机场门口，随便上了个的士。

“姑娘，去哪？”

开车的是一位看起来就很好的大哥。

“百老汇！”kristen有些兴奋。

“哟姑娘，来玩呢？那么早不先去酒店歇会么？”

他看着这娇小的姑娘一个人，虽然很兴奋，但也遮不住早起赶飞机的倦容。

“不用啦，谢谢您，我在那儿有朋友，所以没订酒店...”

怎么可能订酒店？kristen暗暗想到。

上午的百老汇，不似夜晚的热闹非凡，反而显得有些冷清，路上零零散散的走着一些过来彩排的演职人员，kristen看着自己以前工作过的地方，有些感慨。曾几何时，也是这里常驻的龙套之一，不过，巧的是，自己每一次都是为了追梦而来呢。

“姑娘，到了！”

车稳稳地停在了剧院前，kristen拉着箱子走向了演职人员入口。

打听了一下，原来到太早了，剧组都还没来，她百无聊赖的靠在墙边。

一辆保姆车稳稳的停在了路口，下来一人，不施粉黛，素面朝天，散着头发，拿着大包小包往这儿走着。只见入口处站着个人，她眯着眼看了看，愣住了。

kristen笑盈盈的望着idina：

“早安啊，我亲爱的姐姐...”


	11. Chapter 11

猝不及防，日思夜想的小姑娘真正出现在面前的时候，idina有了种正在做梦的不真实感，她呆呆的站在原地，看着kristen眉眼弯弯的向自己走来。

“怎么，看呆了？”kristen坏坏的笑着，顺便理了理被风吹乱的金发。

“你...你怎么来了？”她把手上的东西一扔加快脚步，拥住了女孩。

kristen被抱了个满怀，属于idina的气息扑面而来，她贪婪的吸着，双臂悄悄用力，想把对方揉进骨血里。

“来看你呀。”

“晚上才开始呢，来这么早干嘛呀！”idina悄悄低头蹭了蹭kristen，一切公演前的不安、慌乱、恐惧都在见到她之后消失殆尽。

“想你了...”

“贫嘴...”idina努力的把自己从这份来之不易的幸福感里拔了出来。

“走吧~”  
kristen拿起掉在地上的东西，反客为主的率先走进了后台。idina看着前面娇小的身影，无奈的笑了笑，拉起门口早已被某人遗忘的箱子，走了进去。

把衣服挂到好之后，Kristen上上下下的打量着这间属于idina的单人化妆室，虽然有点小，但五脏俱全，甚至还有一个小冰箱里面放着能量饮料。镜子前面贴满了她的舞台剪影和粉丝送的作品纸条，  
“IdinaMenzel💗KristenBell”中间的爱心在一堆云云里面扎眼的紧。

刚放下箱子，她就看见kristen站在自己的化妆镜面前开心的念叨着什么，悄悄凑近听—“IdinaMenzelLOVEKristenBell？ohhh我也这么认为...”

她猛的站到了kristen的面前，挡住了镜子，红晕从耳尖慢慢渲染到了未施粉黛的脸颊。“别瞎说...”声音低如蚊喃。

kristen盯着她，渐渐逼近，两人的吐息融化在一起，她感受到idina随着距离的缩短越发僵硬。

“你...”  
“我...”

她们一齐出声后又缄口不言，怔怔的望着对方，暧昧因子疯狂在周围滋生，蔓延。idina拉住了kristen顺势将她带到怀里，紧紧的抱着她，埋在颈窝深深的吸了一口气。带着些许不舍的松开了，而kristen觉得她们像两块粘在一起被迫分离的蜜糖，千丝万缕的藕断丝连，她看向了idina，后者匆匆移开了纠缠的视线。

她无措侧着头，修长的脖颈，起伏不安的胸口，她阖着眼，并不知道如何去解释自己刚才的越界。

“我喜欢你。”

像是习惯了沉默，骤然飘来一句话让idina浑身一颤。大脑有些空白，她怎么也不会想到自己在心里已经念烂了的话，现在是从对方口中说出来的。她僵硬的转过头，对上了kristen小心翼翼，热切中带着渴望的眼神，她的小太阳，还是那么亮。

“不....”


	12. Chapter 12

不知为何，嗓音有些沙哑，她一直想说的是：我也是，我也是，我也是，可话到嘴边...

不...？对方紧抿着嘴唇。

“是我唐突了。”kristen艰难的把眼神从她身上移开

“对不起。”  
“wait...”

嘭-门被甩上了，孤独再一次从黑暗中迸发，裹住了自己，无法自拔。她失神的盯着kristen离去的方向，攥紧了拳头：我明明…我明明想说我也爱你的。

她跌坐在椅子上，抱着腿，缩成一团。

但是我们不能...她痛苦的闭上眼睛，kristen...她有她的家庭，我算什么...只不过是她生命中遇到的一个婚姻失败的女人罢了，她一定是...没走出anna对elsa的情感，我不能，绝不能和她一起错下去...

可是...我好爱你啊……

“idina？idina？该对光了……”

“...来了”

kristen走出化妆室之后，便再也控制不住，她抵着门框，泪珠空洞的滚落。

“Kristen？areyouok？”

她吸着鼻子胡乱擦了擦眼泪，“当...当然，那个，请问一下洗手间怎么走？”

她发了疯似的往洗手间跑，不管不顾，跌跌撞撞。借着隔间传来的冲水声低声啜泣。她捂着脸，企图不让别人发现她是谁。

“她哭了”偷闲时julie说“我在洗手间碰到她了，哭得好难过。”

kristen出现的时候临近中午，悄悄的出现在了台下，可idina还是一下就发现了她的到来。她的小姑娘眼睛肿肿的，憔悴不堪。

“你不该喜欢我。”  
“没有什么该不该的。”  
“我是一个婚姻失败的女人。”  
“我前几天跟他分手了，女儿跟我。”  
“你...你太冲动了。”  
“因为我控制不住我的心！”

眼前一片模糊，kristen冲着把自己抵在墙上的人低吼道。她失态的扭过头，该死，Idina真高。

许久，头上传来一声轻叹，声音哑哑的  
“谁能控制住自己的心呢...”

“Dee，Iloveyou”  
Kristen不死心的抬起头，看着idina。

“Iloveyoutoo，Annie”

idina心虚的撇开了目光。

“你知道我想表达什么。”她眼神如炬。

“我.....”也是。

良久

“祝你演出顺利。”

kristen拉开了idina的手，踉踉跄跄的走了。


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 感觉跟完结了一样，其实并没有，想让她们滚床单来着

I've been prudent and cautious for all my life long   
and most of my choices turn out to be wrong  
......

What if....？

我该如何选择？场灯暗下，她长舒一口气。

完美的演绎，在投入剧情的同时，她总是瞄着台下，始终注意着那个自己挑的正中位置。

万幸...那位重要观众并未缺席。

炽热的目光，从上场的那一刻起就追随着自己。想也不用想是谁。

我一直企图躲避这束追光，可是她跟的太紧了，最后，我盯着她，目光纠缠着，周遭的一切都失去了颜色，一眼万年，谁也不愿意先移开。

我只有她，也只要她！

idina渐渐清明了起来。

不是beth也不是liz，just idina.  
人生只有一回，何不大胆做一次自己？

大幕缓缓拉起，她径直冲向后台：应该...会等着我吧？期待的打开门，空荡的房间，她用眼神搜寻着，kristen并不在，就连靠在化妆台旁边的箱子也失去了踪影。

“Kristen...Bell...”低喃融化着叹息...

她有些着急，从包里翻出了手机。

「dee，今天真棒，真美。完美的演绎，好好享受今晚属于你的灿烂。依然，永远，爱你」

what？？

「你在哪？」  
「你在哪？」

“idina，今晚庆...”助理推门进来被无措的她吓了一跳。

“kristen在哪？？”

“Bell小姐？emmm...我刚看她来拿着箱子匆匆走了。”

「机场」信息提示框闪了一下。

“shit..”idina顾不了那么多了。“告诉他们，今晚聚餐我不去了。”她匆匆扯下头麦，脱下西装扔给助理。随意套了一件外套冲了出去。

“wait...！门口都是fan...”助理大喊着，可那抹身影已经冲出了大门。

“Aaaaaaa IDINA！！”  
“miss Menzel！！！i love you！！我爱你啊啊”  
“啊啊啊啊dee！！请给我签名！！！”

一出门就被人山人海的粉丝堵了个水泄不通。

“对不起 对不起，我赶时间，请让一让”她不停向人群道着歉：来不及了！

随后赶来的保镖们护着她开出了一条路。

“机场！！带我去机场！！”她踉踉跄跄的爬上车。

司机有些懵。

“快开车！！！”眼眶因为着急微微泛红，她第一次在其他人面前那么失态。

plz...别走...别走...她如坐针毡。汽车穿过灯红酒绿的市区，在高速飞驰。

她死死的捏着手机：快一点...再快一点。手心的汗濡湿了屏幕。

kristen看着窗外，孤寂被远处的灯火阑珊点燃，从心底燎原。再见，纸醉金迷的纽约。

她拉着箱子走进了机场，值机通道人有点小多。站在末端，百无聊赖的划着手机，对方没有再回复了。大概，庆功宴去了吧。眼前忽然自动模糊了起来，又酸，且涩。

车还没停稳，上头就冲下来一个女人，她头发有些凌乱，神色匆匆，未卸的舞台妆，略显疯狂，人们在赶路的同时小心翼翼的避让着。却也不缺细心的人，认出了最近一炮而红的百老汇之星，小声议论：“这？不是IdinaMenzel么？”不过也是略微惊讶而后继续赶路。

她狂奔着，从这头追到那头，跑过一行又一行的柜台，一次又一次的期待到失望无一不在质问着自己，是不是真的错过了？总算，在期待准备落空时，在失望即将爆发时，在机场的最深处，她见到了那个女孩——她在柜台前轻声细语着什么。

idina来不及喘息，拼尽肺腔里最后一丝气息向她喊着

“Wait……Annie...”

“我买的时候只有经济舱了，现在加钱我想...”

Annie？Wait？好像有人在叫我？这个声音？Kristen顿了顿，怎么可能，idina现在肯定在宴会呢，她苦笑着摇了摇头，也许是自己没救了，陷得太深，幻听了。

“我想...我想升个舱！”kristen眨了眨眼继续说到。

倏地，她被蛮横的拥入一个温暖而熟悉的怀抱，抱着她的人大口大口的喘着气，碎发被汗水浸湿，贴在脸的两旁。

“...我不准你走，不准你走...”

这一点也不像平常的她。kristen感受到紧紧贴着背后的起伏，如梦初醒，她缓慢的转过头，看着这个为了自己，不顾一切的人。

她笑了：“一点都不像平常的idina。”笑着笑着她又哭了：“你怎么，就来了。”

“别哭，别哭...”idina慌了，满心的言语到嘴边一句也说不出来。她抱着kristen，拉着箱子走到一边，手忙脚乱的想给她擦眼泪，却越擦越多。

她学着那一天kristen的样子，轻轻的吻上她的额头：“我意识到对你有这份感情，往后的日子一团乱麻。可猝不及防的，在我还没有准备好，你就说你喜欢我了。”

怀中的人一顿，她沿着额头轻轻吻上那双不知为何微微颤抖的眼睛，眼泪的味道，好咸：“我纠结了很久很久，害怕诽议，害怕别人的目光。所以总是在一次一次的选择前丢失自我。”

“可是这次。虽然花了很长时间，万幸的是没有错过。人活着总要为自己努力一次。从心而行，我做到了，并且没有遗憾。”她看着那双湛蓝的眼睛，趁自己还没溺进去之前，认真的一字一顿：“我爱你，Kristen Bell。”

怀中的人颤抖的更加厉害了，蔚蓝色的眸子在泪水的洗涤下愈发清透可人。

终于，她吻上了她的唇，跟之前臆想的千百万次一样。很甜，很甜。


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 开新坑了 现世代结束～

她们唇齿纠缠着，跌进车内  
“Mark...回我家...”  
idina透过帘子，略带喘息的嘱咐着司机

Mark早在来的时候就猜了个大概，他悄悄调大了音量，继续做一个合格的工具人。

而kristen从被动慢慢变成了主导，她一边用舌头霸道的侵略着，一边悄悄解开idina还未来得及换的衬衫的扣子，伸了进去。

“不要...嗯不要在车上...”idina慌乱的抓住那只不安分的小手，互相汲取这的唇瓣被迫分开，扯出几根暧昧的银丝，在街道的映衬下闪闪发亮。

这...太放肆了，她红着脸转过身去背对着kristen，而后者呢，看着那个又开始自我纠结的背影，玩味的舔了舔嘴唇，还十分不要脸的发出了代表餍足的“啧啧”声。

她慢慢蹭了过去，抓过idina的手，十指紧扣住，被（迫）拉手的人却没有转过来的意思。

“你在害羞什么...sis？”kristen贴近idina的后背冷不丁的来了一句。

气呼在背上，痒痒的，她几乎觉得kristen的鼻尖已经碰上并划过了自己的颈窝。

“姐姐～…”感受到idina不可控制的颤了颤，kristen故意拖长了甜腻的嗓音：“I-D-I-N-A————D-E-E——”手指悄悄蹭着那个人的手心。

idina手腕一翻，紧紧抓住了这个正在搞小动作的人，她转身眯起眼睛，慢慢逼近kristen。可对方却丝毫没有后退的念头，反倒迫不及待的迎了上来，啄了啄她微微发干的嘴唇。

Kristen被揽进了怀里。身后人闻着她身上令自己安心的味道，把头靠在了她的肩上。

“Dee..”“嘘...”

她们脸贴着脸，kbell话还没说半句，就被堵在了嘴里。idina闭着眼睛，长长的睫毛，弯弯的，阴影打在下眼睑上。眉毛连睡觉的时候，都微微皱着，kristen转过头轻轻蹭了蹭她的脸颊：

“I'm here...”

虽然时间不长，可idina觉得自己从来没有在车上睡的那么踏实过，耳边，舒缓的音乐，怀里的人儿香香的，她们就这样贴在一起，感受彼此吐息间的律动。

“miss menzel，我们快到了”Mark的声音即时打破了后座愈来愈黏腻的电波。

“MISS MENZEL～”Kristen反复咀嚼着这个称呼，她定定的望着idina，像是想到了什么，一脸坏笑的弯起嘴角：“Miss Menzel！”

这个称谓太不错了。

“别叫这个...”idina伸手想捂住那张小嘴，不曾想，一个刹车，她稳稳的跌进了金发女郎的怀中。

“Ohh~美人自动入怀...唔”她抬起头吻住了kristen的唇，赌气的在唇瓣上咬了一口。“嘶-”kristen无暇顾及其他，任由idina的舌头为非作歹......

“嗯...唔...”kristen刚从浴室出来就被一样围着浴巾但是已经捯飭好自己顺便还喷了点香水的女人推倒在了床上。刚洗完澡的她，金黄的短发湿湿的，一部分规规矩矩的贴在两颊，脸上因为里面水汽氤氲泛着红晕，甜美的紧。

她被按在床上，棕发女人慢条斯理的抽掉围在两人身上的浴巾，扔在一旁，她俯下身子亲吻着kristen的脖颈，一路向下。被她吻过的肌肤，火一般的灼烧着，点燃了深处最神秘的那一蓬欲潮。女人伸出舌头，打着圈儿滑到了胸前，慢慢在乳晕挪移。

“哈啊...”

乳尖挺翘着，无不像对方诉说着本人的欲望。idina轻轻含上那抹嫣红，牙齿若有若无的磨着，一只手揉捏着另一边柔软，一只手在小腹游走了几圈，缓缓探入腿根。

“嗯...”Kristen抚上了idina的脑袋，努力的挺着胸，不够...她小声低吟着。idina凑上去把支离破碎的呻吟通通拆吞入腹，手指摸到了些许湿润。

而kristen另一只手也没闲着，不安分的摸上了女人光滑细嫩的大腿，辗转到腿根：“Dee...你好湿”

秘密被发现了，棕发女人顿了顿，咬牙切齿瞪了她一眼：“你也一样”

“是我不好，让你还有心思想我的事情”  
说罢，她缓缓揉起欲火的象征，或打转，或勾挑，阴蒂被照顾周到使得里面的空虚更甚，kristen难耐的扭动着身子，穴口蹭着抵在外面的手指，开合间，企图把它吃进去，可对方却只是在花瓣间游离，并没有想进去的意思。

她努力的挺腰想把手指吞进去，“给我...sis...想要...”她难耐的喘着气，左手攀上idina的腰，咩咩的叫着。

“这么迫不及待了呢？”目前主导这场情事的女人玩味的看着Kristen。“叫我dee...唔嗯...”很快她便游刃有余不起来了。

等不了了，既然你磨叽，就休要怪我心急。

kristen径直探进了微微开阖的穴口，黏腻的汁液均匀的涂抹在手指上，滑入一片温暖，轻柔的往里扩张，花径感觉到异物的闯入，不由自主的紧了紧，软肉不受控制的咬着手指，想把它吞的更深些。“啊...哈...”idina喉头一阵失守，软了下来，倒在kbell身上，甜腻的呻吟倾泻而出。两人严丝合缝的贴在一起。

汁液顺着手指流到床单，kristen这才慢慢动了起来，她小心翼翼的抽插着，每一次都带出一些热液。指尖在里面游走着，划过每一片软肉，轻轻揉按在突起上。

“嗯...啊...”idina贴的更紧了，又好像感觉到自己叫的实在是有失体统，她咬住下嘴唇，身体努力的迎合着kristen的胡搅蛮缠。

怎么...到头来还被她抢了先。

顾不得那么多了，kristen抱着idina翻了个身，换做把她压在了身下，“dee，”她轻叹着吻着idina紧咬着的唇瓣：“叫出来。”语罢便又加了一根手指。

刚适应一根手指的花径猝不及防被填满了，idina低吟着，里面传来微疼的扩张感，但更多的是手指磨擦穴肉的快慰。

“Miss menzel，请允许我为您服务。”

“不要...唔...annie..不要”久像是一句魔咒，热液争先恐后的涌了出来，kristen完全插了进去，湿滑一片。不安的胀痛消失了，“嗯哈...叫...叫dee...”

不似初来乍到时的生涩，kristen慢慢胆大了起来，她有节奏的抽动着，深深浅浅，摸索着。快感一波又一波的累积着，idina呻吟着，双腿无意识的勾住她，偷偷迎合着抽插的节奏。

想要...想要...更多...想要kristenbell…想要她用力操我...

双指猛的往里一顶，“哈嗯...”撞的idina一声闷哼“Annie...啊...快...快一点...”

她从来没有听过她的姐姐那么失态可爱...带着一点点鼻音，腻的近乎可以掐出水来。转念一想，她偷偷支起身子，往下滑着。

本来贴着自己的人离开了，身上微微有些变冷，速度也突然慢了下来，idina委屈巴巴的睁开眼睛，红了眼眶，眼里满是欲色：“呜...Annie...”不...够...

“我在...”她轻笑道：“我只是想亲亲你...”kristen看见idina眨着湿漉漉的眼睛，瘪着嘴看着自己，心都要化了

“啊...那里...啊哈....”在idina的注视下，她吻上了已经被蹂躏的娇艳欲滴的花瓣，含住花蒂，用舌头来回挑逗着。

“哈啊...嗯....”被含着，轻轻撩拨，一种奇妙的，从未有过的感觉，贯彻到了四肢百骸，idina僵住了。

手指并不给她当机的大脑恢复时间，速度又快了起来，一下一下结结实实的顶到了最深处，外面的花蒂也被灵活的舌头照顾的妥妥贴贴。

“啊...annie...嗯哈...”她无力的娇喘着

令人眩晕的快感慢慢渗透到身体的每一处，半梦半醒间，她看着kristen伏在身下亲吻着，手指进入着自己大开的腿间，发出疑似啧啧的吮吸声，要到了...

穴肉绞紧了手指，kristen知道她的dee快到了，她轻轻吸住已经被蹂躏到发硬的阴蒂，猛的撞上那个突起。

“唔...啊...Kbell……”

异样的空虚完完整整被填满了，身体猛的一顿，热液不断倾泻而出，整个人都处于一种令人失语的巅峰。

kristen爱极了此时的idina，这般梦幻，她抬起头，盯着已经到了高潮的姐姐，手指越来越快，她吻上了那双用来呻吟而微张的唇。

咸咸的，是自己的味道，idina害羞的极了，却顾不得拒绝坏心眼的kristen

“你知道吗，我爱惨了IDINA MENZEL”  
她一字一顿的说着，一下一下的撞着。

充满元气却带着情欲的嗓音在耳边低语，idina又一次颤抖着达到了巅峰，双手紧紧拥住那个人，靠在她怀里娇喘着。

手指缓缓退了出去，她正了正身子，轻吻如雨点般落在idina脸上，脖颈，身体上。

高潮过后的女人，微微喘着，她闭着眼睛侧靠在Kristen肩上，穴口微微收缩着，像是诉说着这场性事的激烈。满身吻痕的她抬起手，抱住了她的她。

“What would I do without you？”  
“You always have me”

完.


End file.
